


Whispers In The Wind

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ships are disappearing in the Bermuda Triangle and a worm hole leading to another planet that needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Wind

It's been five years, since I have left the Seaview, and went back into active service with the Navy. I was asked to serve, as it's Captain on the Tiger Rose with a crew of 300 for a nuclear submarine.

I had no choice, but to leave the Seaview after ten years, and several arguments with Admiral Nelson.

The past five years, has been hard for me and my wife Rose Marie having to transferred over to the Tiger Rose, as the Chief of Medicine and Communications.

There was always a chance, I would leave the Seaview. I was just getting sick and tire of the constant battles on every single order, I would give in regard to the safely of the crew.

He remembered the last day, his final mission turned out to be a complete mess with five of the seven crew members, killed by a enemy missile, knocking the Seaview to the bottom of the trench near the Greenland sector.

I had suspected something was not right, with sonar and radar knocked out, from several electrical surges caused from an unknown source, it was at this point asking advice from Admiral Nelson, on what exactly would cause the trouble, being hit with the surge knock everyone out of their seats, including myself, Morton and Admiral Nelson at the plotting table.

Before I knew it, the Seaview was hit with another missile hitter the rudder, and several sections to flood killing five of the seven members in that area.

I had gone to the area, just outside the lower level, along with Admiral Nelson, we had found out the damage that to the ship. I had tried to to save the others, but It was the Admiral had told me to close off the hatch, I screamed to try and get to the others to no avail. 

This was the final act, I would take, as another explosion would knock everybody to the floor, knocking me out against the bulkhead before passing out.

It was a couple of hours later to hear voices or low whispers that I was coming around, all I could remembered was falling from the impact of the explosion, and then just total blackness.

During the time, Captain Lee Crane having to be in his black void, the crew of the Seaview was able to send a mayday for there exact position during the time Admiral Nelson, were checking the damage done to the vessel.  
////////

Present Time

Captain William Reynolds of the submarine Seaview having to be in Admiral Nelson's quarters going over the last of the crew replacements, before heading out of the Bermuda Triangle, for where several Naval vessels have disappeared the past few weeks.

And it was the Seaview, and it's crew mission to investigate why, through the Office of Naval Intelligence.

Captain Reynolds having to been in charge of the Seaview, the last five years, along with the executive officer Chip Morton decided to stay, as with CPO Chief Francis Sharkey, Stan and Thomas Kowalski, Crewman first class Stu Riley, Anthony Patterson, stayed despite losing there friend and Captain Lee Crane to the real Navy.

Captain William Reynolds was in his early forties, was not exactly close to the Admiral compared to Lee Crane, but the Admiral was happy never the less, that Reynolds knew his job, for when it comes to running the Seaview, and it as at this point after finishing up the final debriefing, the submarine would be heading out to the area of the missing ships.

At the area, just outside the Bermuda Triangle, a strange beam having to be directed into the Triangle, to open a worm hole effect sucking everything into it for a few seconds, and then closing into another reality, for when strange aliens, were just about to make contact with whomever was able to understand there communications message.

Admiral Nelson having to be talking to the ONI , while his wife Dr. Marorkia from Russia was listening to the conversation with great concern, she was worried mostly, since Lee Crane left the Seaview five years earlier.

The Admiral had not been himself, even though he had stayed in contact on where Lee Crane was doing. At the moment, the Seaview next mission was all that matter at the moment.

She was listening, she heard that four Naval vessels had disappeared, along with a strange vortex was spotted in the same area to be of some concern for everyone, including the President of the United States.

Admiral Nelson called Captain Reynolds to his quarters on the report, along with turning around to see his wife's face realizing that something was not right with this scene, she kept her comments to herself, until the proper time.

And hour later with all crew members alerted.

The submarine Seaview would be arriving to the area in two days at flank speed. The ship would be able to continue this speed, when since the upgrade were made several years ago. Captain Reynolds had issued orders making sure that all crew members, would stay on general alert for the next few days before arriving.

It was late the second evening, when Captain Reynolds had gone off watch, and was in need of a quick late night snack before going to sleep.

Meanwhile at the radio shack, Sparks was receiving a strange communications for which, he was not able to understand to decode it. He called Captain Reynolds and Admiral Nelson to let them know about the transmission.

As both men were in there night ware for that time of night.

The Captain listened to the transmission over the P.A. system. Patterson having to be working the night watch, was listening to his sonar station, when he noticed a strange bounce on the screen, he called both officers to his station, while handing the ear phones to the Admiral.

The entire control room equipment started to go crazy, It was Commander Anderson at the plot table looking out the front view port, when he saw a strange mist heading for the Seaview.

"Admiral, look!" Admiral Nelson and Captain Reynolds both issued general quarters, with the klaxons started to sound throughout the entire sub.

"All back full!" The captain hollered with his orders, when the mist had over taken the Seaview, and it's crew into the vortex.

Before, he knew it, it had felt like he was not able to breath, having to be over taken by the mist, while the others dropped to the floor, with Admiral Nelson passing out from strange sensations over taking his body.  
/////////////////  
INSIDE THE BERMUDA VORTEX

The aliens name the Landuas from the planet Hepler recently discovered by Nasa and other private space organizations. They were sent to Planet Earth using a special time portal having to look for help, to save there planet from the lack of ozone and other key elements. 

These aliens are dying, having to look like a humanoid, despite their skin color of being silver, and totally bald for both male and female. There life span currently is well over 100 years of age, but with the lack of ozone, there population is dying off from the radiation poisoning.  
//////////

Inside the complex of the vortex, Admiral Nelson was coming around to be hearing voices talking to him, it was Patterson and the others from the Seaview having to wake, as well from the mist that had over taken them.

"Sir!, are you all right?" While looking around the area, they were not at the moment, Admiral Nelson was making sure, he was able to get up without having to fall down, from feeling some what still shaky. "I seem to be Patterson!" He says to him.

CPO Sharkey walked over, still some what confused, as to what happened. He went to see if the Admiral having to be find, when he heard a voice from the other side of the door for which scared everyone.

It was at this point, a silver face, and a bald humanoid name Creel walked over with two others, making sure that the group from the Seaview were find, along with many questions on their minds, to what exactly is going on.

"Please do not be afraid!, my people brought you here to ask for help to save our planet from dying, we are sorry about the others, they were unable to come through the vortex without being damaged like your Captain Reynolds, His system was not able to handle the transition fast enough before it was too late for my people to help him.

Admiral Nelson asked Creel for where were the rest of his crew. 

"Admiral Nelson, your crew members are on the other side of this complex, along with all of the others."

"My superiors has already sent a communications to your people through the vortex, telling them that you, and your crew are alive, plus from what I understand, help is on it's way.

Admiral Nelson asked Creel on who was coming to rescue them, and how he fit into what was going on with there planet.  
/////////////

On the outside of the vortex, the Tiger Rose with Captain Crane commanding.

Lee Crane of the Tiger Rose having to be in the control room, when his communications officer had received a message coming from the impact point of the vortex.

"It's readable, sir!, it's telling us that our ship will be guided into the vortex, for where Admiral Nelson and the others are."

"Very well!, all hands, this is Captain Crane, please be advise that we have received information that stats that Admiral Nelson, along with the Seaview are well, and that we have permission to enter the vortex without fear."

"Standby!", the Captain issued orders to everyone to be ready for any hostile attentions, along with setting the course of the Tiger Rose into the vortex mist.

It took 20 seconds, for the Tiger Rose to enter into the swirling mist of the vortex, everyone felt the sensations of going through the worm hole, and then coming out on the other side in tact.

It was where, they saw the four vessels, including the Seaview a huge harbor complex with all of the other alien space crafts.

Lee Crane issued orders for everyone to leave the submarine, for which he saw several alien looking humanoids walk up to them.

"Captain Crane, I am Creel the voice you heard!, please do not be scare, my people will take good care of your crew."

"Very well!, I rather have Commander Rose Marie Crane stay with us, for when we meet up with Admiral Nelson." Rose Marie walked up to her husband, making sure, that she does be left behind with the others, feeling some what unsettling at the moment.

"I understand Captain Crane, please come with me and the others, Admiral Nelson and his group are waiting for you to arrive."  
///////////

Main quarters of the main complex

Admiral Nelson having to be sitting in his chair, near the bed that was given to him, while working on the numbers that would try, and save the planet Hepler from the total destruction of the ozone levels, and other key factors that would benefit the population. But he needed to confer with other specialists before deciding on a course of action.

As he was going over the numbers of his paperwork, Nelson was some what nervous, in regard to meeting up with his friend Lee Crane after five years of silence, after leaving to go back into the Navy, and getting away from the Seaview totally.

"Maybe not!, now that Captain Reynolds is dead, he was in need of a new captain, for which he needs to ask his friend Lee Crane to come back."  
///////

Lee Crane, Rose Marie and the others arrived on the level that housed all of the crew members from the different ships, and a small portion of the population from the planet Hepler, since most of them were scientists.

Creel told Lee Crane, and Commander Rose Marie Crane that the Admiral having to be down the hall in room 42, feel free, once your done talking with the admiral, to check out the complex, just be sure to ask the guides on this floor to take you around without getting lost!" He replied.

"Thanks!", Lee Crane and Rose Marie walks down, feeling nervous to be in this particular situation after all of these five years.  
//////////

Meanwhile on planet Hepler

Scientists having received the information from there representatives on Planet Earth, were going over the numbers, and report on what was going to be done with the ozone layers, it would take a week before they decided on a course of action.

But first they needed to alert the population to go under ground to protect themselves from any type of radiation poisoning that might cause further damage.

Several hours later, after talking with Admiral Nelson and the others crew members from the Seaview. Lee Crane having been asked by his friend on whether or not he would be interested in coming back to the Seaview, as it's captain with no strings attach.

After discussing the matter with Rose Marie, he told his friend Admiral Nelson, and his wife that he needed a week to make up his mind his on decision.

Both parties agreed to wait, until after they have gone back out of the triangle, and report back to there superiors mainly ONI, and the President of the United States security council.  
///////

It was the next day, all of the members from all four ships, were able to travel through the vortex without any further problems.

Waiting for them on the other side was the 11th fleet, to take them back to there home ports, and for debriefing on the entire episode with the aliens.

As for the Seaview, and the Tiger Rose, it would a few hours, before they would go through the vortex, having to discuss plans about the ozone exchange program, and type of space travel to the planet that would take at least eight months, to travel using the worm home effect given by the alien humanoids for the planet Hepler.  
/////

Time jump a week Finale ending

All involved with the planet and it's population was given the wonderful that the planet was now safe to live on the surface, all signs indicated that the ozone radiation levels were now back to normal.

A communications dispatch to planet Earth, sent to the security council, and Admiral Nelson were the news that all was well, and that a special envoy were on it's way to planet Earth to discuss an alliance with their planet.  
//////////////

The residence of Captain Lee Crane, Santa Barbara, California.

Admiral Nelson and his wife were asked to the residence for which Lee Crane had made his decision.  
////////

Two weeks Later Finale

The submarine Seaview was waiting at the dock side for the Admiral and the Captain to arrive.

Commander Chip Morton, CPO Chief Francis Sharkey and the dock side patrol force were on topside portion of the sub, when they noticed a car pulling with Captain Lee Crane.


End file.
